mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
MTV (Hungary)
MTV '''is Hungarian music television network owned by Viacom International Media Networks Hungary. The channel music videos related to all genres, entertainment and reality shows programmings. History In Hungary, the transmission of MTV Europe started at the late '80s and was freely available until the channel was coded on July 1, 1995. In Hungary, several local TV channels broadcasted in broadcast shifts until the date of coding. From now on, only the TV card was available, especially for cable networks. The analogue coding was replaced by the digital, and then the spread of the service providers, the channel spread more and more widely. From September 10, 2007, '''MTV test was approved, which was agreed with MTV Europe, with the difference that a call was visible, which meant that cable operators could start switching to the Hungarian broadcast. At 6 o'clock in the morning, MTV's broadcast in Hungarian was started by Gwen Stefani's "Now That You Got It", a new clip that had not been seen in Europe yet, followed by Ákos's "Minden most Kezdődik El" Most cable operators have taken over MTV Europe, and in rare cases - as for example in the Budapest metropolitan era, which is subscribed to in the agglomeration of Budapest - the forwarding of MTV Europe remained. At the start, half of the programs were made in Hungary and the other half was taken over by MTV Europe. From 2010, local MTV channels take over the American MTV series, so MTV is barely broadcasting during the day. From February 19, 2011, Hello HD and Hello Digital have also been released, instead of the service provider's own-produced music channel that was broadcast last December. In December 2009, one of the Hungarian cable operators, Digi's financial situation in Romania, had contracted with MTV Networks, so MTV (along with the other channels of MTV Networks) was removed from Digi division. Instead, Digi. launched its own channel for 1 Music Channel. The channels were replaced by Digi's self-made transmitters. Somewhat later, in 2014, the channels returned to the supply. On July 15, 2010, MTV was placed under Czech media authority. This age rating was terminated on the channel. The Hungarian language channel, which was fully broadcast (including its programmer), ended on December 1, 2013, but instead got MTV Europe a Hungarian soundtrack and commercial block, so the service providers contracted to MTV have moved through this channel in December. The themes of the two channels are nearly the same, the only significant difference is that the new-generation products will soon get to the viewers. The voice of the channel was Krisztián Kolovratnik. On July 26, 2017, Viacom International Media Networks announced the resumption of the Hungarian broadcast on October 3, 2017, which will extend the franchise's inheritance with increased music content. Some of the shows moved from Viva, which at the same time disappeared, with MTV Hits or the newly launched Comedy Central Family replaced by several providers. From 21:00, MTV Europe is shown, with MTV's commercial blocks and Hungarian sync. The new channel sound became Herrer Sára. Programmings Original * Swung * Alternative Nation * Be My DJ * MTV Blokk * Top Selection * Rock Chart * Headbangers Ball * brand:new * Korai Dalömlés Acquired * Engine Room * MTV Cribs * Teen Cribs * Best Show Ever * The Hills * Disaster Date * Jersey Shore * The Hard Times of RJ Berger * The Real World * The City * Baby High * South Park * Made * Taking The Stage * The Hills * Jackass * America's Best Dancecrew * Valemont * A Shot at Love * MTV at the Movies * From G's to Gents * My life as Liz * Paris Hilton's My New BFF Logos MTV (2003-2010).png|First logo (2007-2011) MTV (2010-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2011-2013; 2017-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Hungary Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Launched in 2007 Category:Hungary Category:Launched in 2017 Category:Closed in 2013 Category:Music television channels